In today's society, people and businesses regularly utilize network and other service providers to gain access to the Internet, place and receive telephone calls, access software services, receive and transmit various types of content, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. The core networks of the service providers often assist in performing the above-identified services and functions. As an example, core networks often assist in supporting virtual private networks for various customers of the service provider. On occasion, however, the customer may want the customer's virtual private network to reach regions that are outside the service provider's network region. To meet this demand, such service providers often have to spend tremendous amounts of resources, time, and energy to build out and deploy the networks in order to provide such reach, functionality, and services to their customers. This holds particularly true when the network and service providers wish to expand into new geographical regions outside of their own geographical region, which may or may not include networks provided by competing or partner service providers.
Often times, service providers will handle and support services strictly for their own customers. When supporting such services for their customers, the resources of the core networks and other networks of the service provider may be overutilized or underutilized depending on the time of day, the amount of content the customers are trying to obtain, the amount of services the customers need to access, and a variety of other factors and conditions. Similarly, competing and partner service providers often experience the same overutilization and underutilization of their own core networks and other networks when they service their own customers. Building out networks to satisfy the various demands of customers, particularly when those demands require global reach and are unpredictable, may not be an optimal solution to satisfy customer demands, especially when considering the significant amount of resources required to do so.